Waltz
by MissAntique
Summary: As the title states, a short, romance story involving a lot of dancing. Includes Hershel/Claire, Layton/Emmy, and Luke/Flora.


_**Waltz**_

* * *

Hershel Layton stared at the woman in front of him, flustered by her unexpected invitation. His girlfriend, Claire, had just invited him to come to a cotillion with her. He was flattered by her invitation, but completely taken aback.

Hershel could play the piano. He could fence. He could ride horses, solve puzzles, make tea, even cook, but one thing for sure: Hershel Layton could not dance. He could dance with a broom, and it would do better than him.

Claire sat before him, her eyes filled with anxiousness. "So? Will you go?"

Hershel gulped. "O-of course."

Claire smiled. "Great!" She quickly ran up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't worry, Hershel. It will be fun!"

Hershel frowned, but said nothing. He just hoped he wouldn't make a fool of himself.

Claire noticed his lack of enthusiasm and pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Oh! Nothing, my dear." Hershel refused to look her directly in the eyes.

Claire placed her hands on her hips. "Hershel, you can't fool me! What's the matter?"

Hershel began to blush. "Well...um..."

"Go on. I'm listening." Claire leaned closer, anticipating his answer.

"I...can't...I can't dance..." Hershel bowed his head in shame.

Claire smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Well, why didn't you say so?" She grabbed hold of his hands and pulled him to the center of the room.

She placed her right hand in his left. "Now. Place your right hand on my waist."

Hershel continued to blush, but swiftly obeyed her command. Claire smiled at the gesture. "Now I'll place my left on your shoulder." She did so, and continued.

"Now, just go back and forth, like this." Claire began to sway in a slow motion, as Hershel attempted to follow her example. He continuously looked down at his feet, praying he wouldn't step on his partner.

"There you go! You're getting it. Now, try not to look down so often. Keep your eyes on mine." Claire placed her hand on his chin and softly pushed his face upwards. Hershel smiled and stared into her beautiful eyes.

He managed to step on Claire three times, before he started getting used to the motion of the dance. He followed the rhythm of his heartbeat as he continued to stare at his girlfriend. He sped up the dance a tiny bit, spinning Claire and causing her to laugh uncontrollably. What began as a slow danced had now turned into a fast paced spinning contest, Hershel spinning Claire, and Claire spinning Hershel.

The two fell to the floor in a dizzy frenzy, both laughing to the point of tears. Claire gazed at Hershel, a huge smile spreading across her face. Hershel returned the grin, wrapping his arms around the young woman beside him.

"I believe you are ready for the dance, Hershel." Claire stated.

* * *

"Watch your step, Flora."

"Sorry, Emmy! I can't seem to keep my footing."

"Watch out!"

"Eeek! Sorry!"

Layton woke with a start, finding his adopted daughter sprawled out on his lap. Emmy stood in front of them, failing to suppress her laughter.

"It's quite alright, Flora. Are you hurt?" Layton asked.

Flora adjusted her posture and glanced up at him. "I'm fine! Emmy is teaching me how to dance!"

Emmy shrugged. "I'm attempting to, anyway. I'm not exactly the best on that subject."

Flora bounded up to Emmy and smiled. "Perhaps, but I'm doing a lot better that I used to!"

"Yes, I know." Emmy thought to herself as she remembered the vase they had nearly broken about an hour ago.

Flora turned back to the Professor. "Do you want to help teach me as well?"

Layton studied her pleading eyes and nodded. "I don't see why not."

Flora grinned as Layton stood. She bounced up, placing her right hand in his left hand and her left on his shoulder, just as Emmy had shown her. The two began to slowly move back and forth, Flora's huge grin never leaving her face.

Emmy stepped back, enjoying the spectacle before her. Luke walked in and stood beside her, smiling as he watched the two in the middle of the room. Luke quickly ran towards the gramophone and began playing a slow song for them to dance to.

Flora smiled at the sweet noise filling the air, glancing in Luke's direction as it played. She followed Layton's movement, and soon found herself twirling as he spun her around. Luke took this opportunity to take Flora's hand, and the two began dancing together, Flora's never ending giggles suppressing the music.

Layton smiled at the two, and looked over towards Emmy, who stood a few steps away from him. He turned to her and gently grasped her hand, pulling her towards himself. Emmy looked surprised, but followed his direction. Next thing she knew, Emmy was gliding across the floor with the Professor's guidance.

Luke and Flora stopped to watch, both sharing a knowing look. Luke grabbed Flora's hand and slowly pulled her out of the room. "I told you it would work."

Flora continued to watch as Layton spun Emmy, both smiling at each other. "Do you think they will notice we are gone?"

Luke laughed. "I don't think so. They aren't paying much attention to anything but each other at the moment."

Flora giggled. Luke turned to her. "Care to continue?"

Flora grinned and nodded. The two began to sway in a circle, both trying not to laugh too loudly and disturb their friends in the other room.

Emmy and Layton, both oblivious to the missing children, laughed as they slid across the floor. They continued to twirl until Emmy began to feel lightheaded, leaning on Layton for support. They both chuckled as Layton placed his arm around Emmy. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

They suddenly heard giggling coming from behind them. Layton turned to find a two surprised faces quickly hide behind the door. Emmy and Layton shared a look and laughed, both just realizing they had been set up.

Layton stared at Emmy, memories flooding his mind of the person who had taught him how to dance, and made this moment possible.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, here's another attempt at romance. I'm not too bad, am I? I came up with the idea for this while listening to High School Musical 3's song "Can I Have This Dance?" I hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
